Dandelion Flower
by Sisca Teleporters love Kai EXO
Summary: SM University sedang dalam bahaya. EXO pun mulai menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dari lawan-lawannya. Warning ! Typo , OOC , Gaje .. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - The Teleportation Ball

Dandelion Flower

Genre : Friendship, Adventure

Rating : T

Main cast :

Member EXO with all their powers

* * *

Annyeong, ini FF pertamaku disini. Warning! Typo bertebaran, OOC.

EXO milik SM Entertainment, Cerita ini milik saya.

At last but not the least, Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Teleportation Ball –

~Kai PoV

Dong ! Dong !

Lonceng besar di atas gedung sekolah berbunyi keras. Anak-anak sekolah berhamburan keluar kelas. Ya, beginilah suasana sekolah SM University di Incheon, Korea saat musim dingin. Aku menggigil kedinginan di taman belakang sekolah. Kulihat tetumbuhan tanpa daun, rerumputan berubah memutih karena salju.

"Annyeong… Jongin-ah… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar suara Chanyeol hyung dari belakang kursiku. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah jaket, sedangkan tangan kanannya membuat api. Aku tidak terkejut dengan keadaan seperti ini lagi, karena member EXO memiliki kekuatan khusus, maka dari itu, member EXO diminta menjadi laskar utama sekolah kami.

"Eh, aku sedang… mmm… menyendiri saja… hyung sendiri?" tanyaku dengan mata melihat api di tangannya. Aku sedang kedinginan seperti ini, sedangkan di belakangku ada seorang hyung pengendali api.

"Kau tak membawa jaket?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung prihatin. Aku pun menggeleng. Chanyeol hyung langsung memberikan jaketnya padaku. "Pakailah…" sahut hyung. Dia peduli padaku?

"Ne, gomawo hyung…" sahutku, lalu memakai jaket hyung.

"Namamu Kim Jongin, ne?" sahut hyung. Aku pun mengangguk. "Hmm… kau tahu bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang dibutuhkan oleh EXO?" aku menggeleng. "Kajja, ikut aku!" sahut hyung sambil menarikku.

-oOo-

"Annyeong, chingudeul…" sahut Chanyeol hyung. Semuanya langsung melihatku dengan tatapan yang kuberi nama "siapa-namja-pabo-yang-berada-di-sampingmu". "Ini, Kim Jongin, member dengan kekuatan Teleportasi yang baru kutemukan." Mwoya?! Teriakku dalam hati. Aku belum memiliki kekuatan dan Chanyeol hyung mempublikasikan aku sebagai namja yang Ia maksud. "Jongin-ah, coba kau bayangkan sisi ruangan ini." Aku pun membayangkannya. "ne? tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau membawa orang yang salah, hyung…" sahut namja berambut coklat yang sedang bermain angin.

"Sehun, aku yakin dia adalah orang yang benar…" sahut Chanyeol hyung kepada namja itu. "Jongin, jentikkan jarimu dan bayangkan ruangan ini…" sahut Chanyeol hyung kepadaku. Dengan grogi, aku pun menjentikkan jariku dan membayangkan sudut ruangan, dan… Blast! Aku pun berada di sudut ruangan.

"Ige mwoya?!" teriakku.

"Itulah yang kumaksud dengan Teleportasi, Jongin… teruslah berlatih.."

~Luhan PoV

Di sekolah, tepatnya di SM University, Kai sedang tertidur di bangkunya. Tiba-tiba Lee Seongsaengnim memanggilku, Sehun, Kris, Suho, dan Lay. Kutebak, akan terjadi sebuah misi lagi.

"SM membutuhkan kalian…Serangan dari sekelompok centaur di hutan belakang sekolah sedang direncanakan oleh mereka. Buruknya lagi, centaur dikenal sebagai makhluk yang agresif dan pemarah. Mohon bantuannya, EXO… jebal…" sahut Lee Seongsaenim. Kris hyung mengiyakan, Suho hyung juga setuju untuk membantu. "Mana anggotamu yang lain? Suruh mereka kemari. Saya ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Sebaiknya saya segera menyuruh ketua kelas untuk membawa murid-murid ke asrama." Sahut Lee Seongsaengnim.

Aku akan telepati Kai, supaya lebih cepat… Tapi apa dia akan bisa menerima telepatiku dengan tanpa kericuhan? Karena aku tahu, Kai adalah anggota baru di EXO, walaupun umurnya lebih tua dari Sehun, si Magnae…dan dia gampang panik…

Hufftt… akan kucoba…

~Kai PoV

_Tertidur di kelas itu enak…Hening, damai…_

_'Kim Jongin…'_

_Eoh… kenapa harus ada suara Luhan hyung yang mengganggu mimpi indahku?_

_'Nae, Hannie hyung… pergilah kau dari mimpikuu..'_

_'mwoya?! Kau gila, Jonginnie?! Ini akuu!'_

_'Hyung.. pergilah… ini mimpi-'_

_'Ini aku! Aku yang asli! Aku sedang bertelepati denganmu cepat datang ke kantor Lee seongsaengnim'_

"ANDWAE!" teriakku. Sejenak, sekelas berpaling padaku.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa?" Tanya Kim seongsaengnim.

"Ah, aniya, seongsaengnim… kurasa aku dipanggil oleh Lee Seongsaengnim.." sahutku lalu berlari keluar kelas. _'tunggu! Kenapa aku berlari sedangkan aku berbakat untuk berteleportasi?'_ pikirku, lalu blast! Aku berada di ruang kantor Lee seongsaengnim.

~Normal PoV

Lee seongsaengnim berdiri di kantornya, dengan wajah khawatir, di kantornya sudah ada 11 orang special berbakat.

"Jangan Khawatir, Seongsaengnim.. kami akan membantu sekuat tenaga kami. Sampai titik darah terakhir, demi SM University." Sahut Suho dengan penuh percaya diri. Member EXO yang lainnya mengangguk. Blast! Kai tiba di kantor Lee seongsaengnim. Suho dan Kris menatap Kai dengan death glare, seakan tatapannya berkata "Mengapa-kau-terlambat-sedangkan-kau-melewatkan-hal-yang-penting-pabo!".

"Mianhae, aku terlambat." Sahut Kai yang kemudian berteleportasi kembali ke sebelah Luhan untuk duduk. Semua member melirik kearah Kai, Kai membalasnya dengan wajah polos tanpa kecurigaan.

"Jadi saya ulang kembali, sekumpulan centaur akan menyerbu sekolah kita tepat pukul 8 malam nanti. Kuharap kalian semua bisa melakukan yang terbaik bagi sekolah kami dengan kekuatan masing-masing." Lee seongsaengnim berbicara dengan jelas.

"Tunggu. Anda bilang centaur?" Tanya Kai. Semua orang memandang Kai. "Centaurus kan dikenal sebagai makhluk penjaga suatu bola legendaris. Bola yang menyimpan kekuatan besar…" Sahut Kai. Semua terkejut melihat pendapat Kai. Kai hanya memandang dengan heran. "…tepatnya kekuatan Penghilangan atau Teleportasi yang kuat. Untuk memaksimalkan dan menaikkan keakuratan berteleportasi. Apa kalian belum pernah dengar?" Tanya Kai heran. Seluruh anggota EXO menggeleng. Kai hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat mereka memasang muka tidak mengerti. "…Bola itu dijaga ketat oleh mereka karena mereka pikir manusia…ya… kita menggunakannya untuk berbuat kejahatan." Jelas Kai.

-oOo-

Tepat pukul 8 malam, seluruh anggota EXO menyebar mengelilingi SM University. Di depan gedung ada Chenyeol si pengendali api, dan Sehun si pengendali angin. Di samping kiri ada Xiumin si pengendali es, dan Suho si pengendali air (mereka adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk hal ini). Di samping kanan ada Tao si pengendali waktu, dan D.O si pengendali tanah. Di belakang ada Chen si pengendali Listrik, dan Kris si pendendali gravitasi. Luhan berada di dalam untuk mengontrol mereka semua dengan telepatinya. Kai dijaga di dalam oleh Baekhyun si pengendali cahaya dan Lay si healer. Mereka tidak ingin Kai pergi dengan centaur itu, karena mereka tahu efek dari bola teleportasi itu akan menjerat Kai, hingga mungkin Kai kehabisan tenaga.

Gerombolan Centaurus menyerang mereka dalam sekejap. Xiumin dan Suho langsung bekerjasama. Suho membuat air lalu menyiramkannya kepada Centaur dengan jumlah banyak, dan Xiumin membekukannya. Dengan begitu, Centaur akan beku dalam sesaat. Tak lupa, Xiumin membelah es yang mereka ciptakan. Centaur pun mati.

Di sisi lain, Kris terbang ke arah centaur, mengangkatnya dengan kemampuan gravitasinya, lalu Chen mengalirkan kilat ke arah centaur tersebut dan mati. Mereka melakukannya dalam beberapa kali.

Chanyeol dan Sehun bekerja sendiri-sendiri pada awalnya. Tetapi mereka menyadari suatu trik yang hebat. Chanyeol menciptakan api besar di tangannya, lalu Sehun meniup angin besar ke arah api Chanyeol, Semburan api yang dahsyat keluar dan mematikan Centaur.

D.O menggertakkan tanah, Centaur pun terangkat ke udara. Saat itulah Tao menghentikan waktu dan dengan jurus wushunya, Ia menghajar Centaur.

Seekor centaur memasuki gedung sekolah. Luhan langsung bertelepati dengan mereka. Centaur tersebut bergerak mendekati Kai dengan membawa sebuah bola kaca berisi kabut berwarna hitam gelap. Baekhyun dan Lay langsung bertindak. Baekhyun memancarkan cahaya yang besar dari tangannya. Centaur tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Bolanya Ia bawa mendekat kepada Kai.

~Kai PoV

Omona.. b-bola itu… bola itu menyedot kekuatanku…Aku tak tahan lagi… Badanku sangat lemas, mataku sayup-sayup…

"ARGGHHH!" aku memegangi dadaku, aku mencengkram bajuku dengan erat. Badanku lemas, kepalaku pusing, mengalir darah segar dari dadaku dan pipiku. Kurasa inilah efek dari bola itu. Aku merasa gelap dan hening. Hanya suara Luhan hyung yang terlintas…

"Kai…sadarlah…Kau mengeluarkan darah yang banyak…Kai, bertahanlah…Jangan pergi dahulu…"

_TBC_

* * *

At last..

FF ini jadi juga.. wkwkwk

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2 - Kai, The Precious Sacrifice

Dandelion Flower

Genre : Friendship, Adventure

Rating : T

Main cast :

Member EXO with all their powers

* * *

Annyeong, ini FF pertamaku disini. Warning! Typo bertebaran, OOC.

EXO milik SM Entertainment, Cerita ini milik saya.

At last but not the least, Happy reading!

Review reply :

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah** : semoga kamu suka dengan FF ini ya? Thanks to review

* * *

Chapter 2 – Kai, The Precious Sacrifice–

~Kris PoV

Kai tergeletak disana. Di aula sekolah, dengan luka gores yang masih mengeluarkan darah di pipinya. Dadanya juga mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya dia masih tidak sadar. Ku harap Ia baik-baik saja.

"Jongin-ah! Kris-ah, Jongin kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru datang. Lay membuka kancing bajunya, lalu memegang dadanya yang penuh darah. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. Lay pun mencoba menyembuhkan Kai. Wajahnya menunjukkan hal buruk sedang terjadi pada Kai.

"Lukanya sangat dalam… nyaris membunuhnya. Sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan, karena pasti akan menyakitkan." Sahut Lay. Seluruh member melihat keadaan Kai yang kritis, dan sekarang, dari pelipisnya keluar darah sedikit. Lay langsung menyembuhkannya. "Luka di pipi dan pelipis masih bisa disembuhkan, yang paling parah adalah luka ini…" sahut Lay memegang dada Kai.

"Apakah ada alternative lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" Tanyaku prihatin, karena ku tahu, Centaur itu pasti akan menyerang lagi, dalam waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. "Kami akan membutuhkan Kai… jebal… beritahu aku, Lay…"

"Ada, tapi kita harus menunggu Kai sadar… dan kita mungkin akan membuat Kai kesakitan, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa dia masih hidup saat kita tutup lukanya." Sahut Lay.

-oOo-

"Kai…?" tanyaku setelah melihat reaksi Kai yang menggerakkan jarinya. "Kai… kau sudah sadar, eoh?" tanyaku lagi. Kai membuka matanya perlahan, Ia meringis kesakitan.

"K-Kris…h-hyuungg…" lirih Kai. Aku tak kuat mendengar suaranya. Penuh dengan keputusasaan. "h-hyuungg… ahh!" teriak Kai, karena Ia tak sengaja menyentuh luka di pelipisnya.

"Kai, jangan bergerak dulu… biar kupanggilkan Lay…" Aku pun berlari memanggil Lay dan kembali membawa Lay.

"L-layyy… h-hyuungg…" lirih Kai dengan suara yang semakin sayup-sayup. Lay menatapku, seakan menanyakan "apa-kau-yakin-untuk-melakukannya". Aku pun mengangguk dengan gugup. Lay langsung menekan dada Kai dengan keras.

"AARRGGHHH! H-hyuuungggg! A-Aigooo! H-hentikaaannn! J-jebaaalll!" teriak Kai pada Lay. Lay memejamkan matanya, seakan mengerti rasa sakit Kai, Ia pun menitikkan air mata.

"K-Kai… maaf, kita harus melakukannya, demi kesembuhanmu…" sahut Lay terisak. Aku pun menangis, melihat magnae ku menderita… Tetapi perlahan lukanya mulai menutup karena tekanan dari Lay.

"O-Omonaa…! J-jebaalll! H-hentikaaannn! S-saaakkitttt…" Teriak Kai. Aku pun memegang bahu Lay.

"C-cukup Lay! J-jangan diteruskan… Aku tak kuat melihatnya…" sahutku pada Lay.

"T-tapi… lukanya tidak akan menutup jika diberhentikan sekarang, hyung…" sahut Lay setengah menangis.

"H-hyuuungg… s-sakiitt…" teriak Kai. Aku semakin tak kuat.

"Lay! Stop! Hentikan Lay!" teriakku kepada Lay. Lay hanya berkonsentrasi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, luka Kai yang berada di dada pun tertutup.

"Kai, kau tak apa?" Tanya Lay, mendapati Kai kelelahan menahan sakit, dan badannya dingin.

"G-gwaenchanha yo… H-hanya sedikit sakit tadi…" lirih Kai. Aku pun memanggil Suho utnuk datang.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Tanya Suho. Aku pun memperlihatkan kondisi Kai yang pucat dan tidak ada tenaga. "Omona... Kai-ah… Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Suho. Kai pun menjawab dengan lemas.

"G-gwaenchanha… hyung… a-aku haus, hyung…" sahut Kai. Suho langsung membuat air dan memberikannya pada mulut Kai.

"Minumlah, Kai…" sahut Suho dengan penuh kasih.

~Kai PoV

Dadaku terasa sesak, sakit… Aku pun meminum air dari Suho hyung.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" aku batuk. Lay hyung langsung memeriksa dadaku.

"Ah, ini hanya efek dari penutupan luka Kai. Tak apa, Kai-ah… ayo minum lagi…" Suho hyung langsung menuangkan air di mulutku, aku pun tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Suho tetap memberiku air, tetapi sekarang dengan lebih perlahan. "Gomawo…hyungg…" sahutku. Suho hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, semua member masuk ke Aula. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Luhan hyung. Hampir semua member menanyakan keadaanku. Luhan hyung masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"L-Lee Seongsaengnim! Seongsaengnim diculik oleh Centaur!" teriak Luhan. Aku pun panik. Dengan susah payah, aku bangun dan sudah kuduga, dadaku masih belum menutup secara rapat.

"Arrgghh…!" teriakku. Luhan hyung langsung menyuruhku supaya diam, dan tetap beristirahat dan dijaga dengan Kris hyung, Lay hyung dan Chen hyung.

"Kau…beristirahatlah. Kami tak mau kamu terluka lagi, eoh?" jawab Lay Hyung dengan nada sedikit membentak. Aku pun membalas dengan anggukkan tanda mengerti.

~Lee Seongsaengnim PoV

"Lepaskan aku! Jebal!" teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tak akan pernah." Sahut seorang Centaur terbesar dan terkuat dari kelompok itu.

"Jebal yo! Sebagai gantinya, Aku akan memberikan nyawa dia, aku berjanji!" sahutku dengan gugup. Aku tak mau Kim Jong In mati tergeletak di tangan para Centaur.

"Kau pikir aku dapat mempercayai janjimu?" tanya Centaur itu.

"Percayalah…Jongin setidaknya akan datang kemari dengan teman-temannya." Sahutku, yang langsung kusambar dengan "maaf, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu"

"Kwang Jae, percayalah dengan manusia itu. Si penerus Teleport akan kembali kepada Dewa Agung." Sahut seekor Centaur.

"Semoga Ia diterima oleh Dew Agung..." Sahut Kwang Jae, yang kupikir, Dia akan mengucapkan Tuhan. Tunggu! Jongin akan mati?!

~Kai PoV

"Hyung, aku sudah tak apa…biarkan aku berteleportasi kepada Lee Seongsaengnim. Tolong…" sahutku. Chen hyung memegang tanganku.

"No, didi (namdongsaeng)… kau tidak boleh beranjak kemana-mana." Sahut Chen hyung dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Tapi, hyung…Seongsaengnim diculik disana. Dia kesepian, bagaimana jika dia dibu-"

"Percayalah, didi… Lee laoshi (seongsaengnim) tidak akan apa-apa…"

"Tidak!" lalu, blast! Aku menghilang dari pandangan Chen hyung yang kebingungan. 'maafkan aku, hyung… Aku harus pergi'

~Author PoV

Kris terbang dengan membawa D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun ke arah persembunyian Centaur. Tanpa basa basi, mereka melabrak centaur yang berada di dekat Lee seongsaengnim.

"Hey kau! Lepaskan Lee Seongsaengnim!" teriak Kris. Centaur bernama Kwang Jae itu pun membalas dengan lantang.

"Serahkan dahulu si penerus Teleport kepada kami!" Kris pun kebingungan. Tetapi…

Blast! Kai tiba di sana dengan luka goresan di wajah, dan baju memerah karena darah (see chapter 1). "Aku disini. Kau mencariku?" tanya Kai. Chen berlari ke tempat itu. Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan "mereka-ingin-membunuhmu-pabo".

"Kai. Jebal… jangan datang kemari!" sahut Lee Seongsaengnim yang langsung dibekap oleh centaur yang lain.

"Kris, bawa Kai pergi dari tempat ini!" sahut Chen panik.

"Gurumu sedang sengsara, dan kau ingin membawa kabur barang taruhanku?" tanya Kwang Jae yang langsung ditertawai oleh Centaur.

"Barang taruhan? Seongsaengnim, apa maksudnya?" tanya Kai dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Pasukan Kwang Jae melepaskan 17 ekor Centaur. Dan 4 ekor centaur dapat membawa Kai dengan sigapnya.

"Andwae! Mau apa kau?!" teriak Kai.

"Inilah, tubuh yang kau inginkan, Dewa Agung…" Kwangjae mengeluarkan pedangnya yang tajam dan…

TBC

* * *

Reviewnya?


End file.
